eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1.1
'''Chuuta, the "Voice" and the Admission Test '''is the first chapter of Season 1 of ēlDLIVE. Summary Chuuta Kokonose is a 14 year old middle school student who is able to hear a voice in his head ever since he was little. This creates a lot of trouble for him as he has a tendency to talk back to it, often getting in trouble for it from teachers and alienating him from his peers, who think he's weird. In Home Ec, his best class, like many of the boys, he has a crush on the teacher, Saotome-sensei, and feels jealous when she asks two boys who were fighting to meet her after school. Chuuta also finds another girl in his class, Misuzu Sonokata, attractive, though he never spoken to her and she treats him coldly. After class, after rebuffing an invitation to karaoke from Tateyan, one of the boys who got in trouble, Chuuta finds a strange talking blue creature in his locker. Thinking it's a toy, he puts it aside and leaves for home. However, the blue creature shows up in Chuuta's house, making his aunt Mimi faint. The blue creature, who calls himself Assistant Inspector Chips, transports him along with himself to a spaceship. Chuuta, disoriented, wonders where he is. He sees strange looking creatures in the room he's in, who remark on the his tendency to talk to himself. A young man then steps into the room, with Misuzu Sonokata behind him, and introduces himself as Laine Brick, chief of the Solar System District Station, which is part of the space police élDLIVE. Laine explains that Misuzu is an officer in the station and has been placed in his class to observe him. Seeing that Chuuta is disbelieving, he puts in a spacesuit to let him see that he's in space. Laine tells that the role of élDLIVE is to protect those who live in the universe and the peace. Chuuta was chosen by the Mother computer, which chooses candidates for élDLIVE officers. However, he still needs to take the admission test to become a true officer. Chuuta was about to protest when Misuzu cuts in and says that he's completely unsuitable for the job because he talks to himself. Chuuta, egged on by the voice and wanting to prove her wrong, agrees to take the test. He and Chips are then transported back to Earth, landing in an intersection near his house. Just then, Saotome-sensei appears with Tateyan. It is quickly revealed that Saotome-sensei is actually a flesh-eating Shambrolian alien named Bocha, and she took Tateyan hostage. Tateyan screams for Chuuta to help him, but Chuuta is frozen because of a traumatizing incident that happened a long time ago: his childhood friends Gucchi, Matsutarou and Michiyo falling down a mountain with him unable to save them. However, Chuuta soon realizes that there's no one else around to save Tateyan, and decides to work with the voice to come up with a plan to save him. The voice notes that this idea of working together is new. Just as Tateyan was on the verge of being strangled, a strange force coming from Chuuta knocks Bocha away and frees Tateyan. Everyone, from Chuuta to the police station staff, are shocked. The voice says that it's been a while since that symbiosis technique was used, and this was the first time it's been used to save someone else. While saying this, a small white alien with a red gem on its head materializes from Chuuta's chest. Laine immmediately recognizes the alien as a Monitalien, lifeforms sent by the Glyphians to monitor other planets. They find a host to share their energy with and could therefore live for long periods of time. However, the Glyphians were destroyed a long time ago, and this is the first time that a Monitalien has ever shown its true form. Chuuta realizes that the Monitalien is the voice he hears. Just as he was about to freak out, Bocha gets up, and the Monitalien tells Chuuta to imagine an attack in order to defeat it, just as he did earlier. The flapping skin of Bocha reminds Chuuta of fabric, and he wondered if he could sew it up. The Monitalien attacks with Naminui, shooting a yellow beam from his mouth and sewing up Bocha, incapacitating it. Chuuta has passed his admission test, but wonders what the creature sticking out of his chest is. The Monitalien tells him that it is a fourth-generation Monitalien, water-type planet support system, drubrit type 390. In the station, Laine, finding both Chuuta and the Monitalien interesting, welcomes him to élDLIVE. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters